Hidden Consequences
by TwistedQueen315
Summary: Artemis's father asks him to accompany his on a Business trip to California. Artemis feeling honored doesn't hesitate to say yes. But then when he gets there he find the hidden consequences
1. The Offer

I, the author, do not own anything of Artemis Fowl.. Even though I want to : ) Please enjoy and even if you don't, don't be very mean. This is my first fanfic keep in mind. You read the summary so I don't need to repeat it. Unless you have short-term memory then you just need to go to the doctor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
The offer  
  
Artemis awoke to a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He fluttered his eyes but didn't get up. Soon the gentle nudge turned to a hard shaking.  
  
Artemis sat up and rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes. "What do you want." He said in an angry voice, after all he was having a very happy dream in which he ruled the world. "Your father has requested your presence in his study in an hour, Master Artemis." Butler said then leaving. Artemis jumped out of bed. Lately the only communication he and his father have had was a nod of their heads when one entered for a meal. So, this must be important.  
  
He threw on jeans and a t-shirt and didn't bother putting shoes on. Jogging down the steps he thought of how immature he was acting, and the way he was dressed didn't help much either.  
  
***  
  
He slowed down his pace as he approached the study. 'Calm your nerves Fowl. It's probably nothing. He is just your father, you see him every day.' To prove himself he smirked to him self as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Artemis." Came his fathers voice in response to his knock. Artemis turned the big brass knob and walked into the dim room. He kept the smirk on his face as he took a seat in front of his father.  
  
He faced the back of his fathers leather chair and watched it as it spun around. Artemis lost his smirk as he saw his fathers face highlighted in the morning light that dared to slip threw the curtains.  
  
"Hello son. I have a proposal for you." Artemis smirked again. He was thankful that his father had gone back to his father. He wasn't scary and talking about how the Fowls should be a close-knit family. It was back to business.  
  
"I'm listening." he said folding his hands under his chin. "I am going on a business trip to California. You're mother has request me to bring someone other then butler that knows about our situations. So I've chosen you. You will be staying at a house and we will be gone for exactly one month. So, your decision?" He didn't even have to hesitate. Butler would be there and his father had picked him so he said "My pleasure father." Artemis's father gave a slight nod of approval and placed a folder on top of his desk. These are the things you may and may not do and pictures of the house and places we will be seeing during the stay. We will be leaving 5:00 tomorrow morning.." With that Artemis grabbed the folder and walked out, thinking only happy thoughts of California.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hope you all liked it. I'll post more when I get the time. Which should be soon cuz school is almost out. WHOO-HOO!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!! If you do then you'll be my bestest buddy : )  
  
-TwistedQueen315 


	2. The Car TripAirport

Yeah! I got reviews!!! All of you that gave them to me are wonderful, thanks for not yelling at me and stuff like that Anyways keep the reviews coming! **  
  
Chapter two  
  
The Airport and Trip  
  
The next morning Artemis was up before his alarm. He had packed the night before and was all ready to go. Butler lugged his suitcases down the many, many steps and set them at the front door. There they waited until Artemis Fowl the first's things were among them also.  
  
By that time Artemis had been driven to the point were he paced back and forth reciting poetry out loud. It was on the first line of "Once upon a midnight dreary" that Butler announced that it was time to depart.  
  
Angeleen never got up before 10:00 am so the two of them left notes saying their parting words. Soon they were in the limo on their way to the airport. **  
  
Artemis's father hummed away to the soft music of the radio. Artemis was very annoyed at this. "Father please stop, it's rather annoying." His father looked at him blankly and continued humming to the music. Artemis scowled and his father chuckled " Don't you scowl at me boy, I'm the one who gave it to you." Artemis narrowed his eyes and moved his scowl towards the blurry figures on the streets before him, his fathers humming in the back round **  
  
The car jolted to a stop causing Artemis to wake up. Butler opened the door, sending the blinding sunlight into the dim car. Artemis squinted and stepped out. "Thank you, Butler." He said waiting to join his father.  
  
Artemis and his father pushed through the crowded airport. When they found their gate they sat in seats near its entrance. Artemis looked at the seat and cringed. "I think I'd prefer to stand." He said towards his father, who was the only one sitting down. After all butler could never be off of his guard in a crowded place like this.  
  
Soon, the plane was called and the three were the first to board onto the plane and head to the first class part of the plane.  
  
They sat in one row, Butler on the end. Artemis surveyed his surroundings before he got comfortable. After scanning all of the people's faces he settled down in his seat and looked out the window. Soon the flight attendant was telling them what to in case of emergency and the pilot was saying to fasten their seatbelts.  
  
Artemis felt the plane shake and saw many people squint their eyes in fear. It was soon over and it was then, that by the gentle sound of the planes engines and the quiet chatter of peoples voiced, that Artemis fell asleep. **  
  
Hope you all liked it and please keep reviewing! Also please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. : )  
  
~ Twistedqueen315 ~ Meg 


	3. The House

Thanks so much for reviewing! I didn't know people would be so attached like Lily Black : ) Well thanks!! Hope you all like this one! **  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The House  
  
Artemis was awakened by the voice of the flight attendant's voice coming over the speaker announcing their arrival. He put on his seatbelt sleepily and waited until the bumpy landing was complete. Then he climbed off the plane following his father and butler.  
  
After pushing through yet another crowded airport the trio came out at the entrance and got in a limo that was waiting just for them. Soon they were on their way to their new house for a month. **  
  
" Our home for a month, Artemis. What do you think?" Artemis's father waved out the window. Artemis shrugged. It was about the same size as Fowl manor. But not as sad and stern looking as it. Colorful flowers and enormous gardens surrounded it. The curved driveway was littered with colorful flower petals floating down from beautiful trees. The brick house was open and looked like a place that wood nymphs would live. It would never be a place that you would look for the Fowl family. 


	4. Consequences Revealed

A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry for taking sooooo long but I had so much going on that I didn't have time. Hope you like this one! RR please! TwistedQueen315 ** Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Artemis fowl.  
  
Consequences Revealed  
  
Butler unloaded the car as the Fowl's walked into the house. Artemis was again impressed with the house. The floors were oak and so were the tables, dinning chairs and any other wood part of the house. The furniture was white, plump and soft.  
  
Artemis wondered from room to room. When he went into the kitchen he was almost blinded at how white it was. Then he noticed a young girl sitting at the table reading Fahrenheit 425?. She had short black hair with blonde streaks in it. Her green eyes darted back and forth across the page; she looked about Artemis's age. When he entered she seemed not to notice which annoyed Artemis. He assumed that she was a maid awaiting orders so he said "You there, young girl. Can you please fetch me a glass of water? The ride here has gotten me rather thirsty."  
  
The girl then looked up from her book as though she just had noticed Artemis. She titled her head sideways and looked him up and down, fluttering her eyelashes. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Artemis said in a loud voice. The girl stood and quirked her head again. She started to say something but was interrupted by the sound of Artemis's fathers booming voice. "Ah, I see you and Lorin have already met. Splendid." Artemis spun around and asked with a twisted face, "Excuse me?" Artemis's father then saw that Lorin was still smirking and looking Artemis up and down. "Oh, well this is Lorin Sparro, you do remember Sparro don't you? Well, this is his daughter. She has come to help us stop Sparro in his plot. You see, son. Sparro is out of jail and is plotting to kill you and I. That's why I brought you along." Artemis's once twisted face now turned into a long. Sorrow filled one. Sparro was out? He was planning to kill his father and himself? His own flesh and blood daughter here to help them? Artemis was stuck on the last one. Still not saying a single word, Artemis went to sit in Lorin's vacant seat. He looked up at Lorin, standing at the opposite end of the table. His eyes flicked over her face, trying to figure the girl out. His icy glare resting on her. "Why would you give up your own father?" Lorin sat down and gave him a smart look, her lips perked out. "You know my father. He's cruel to the bone and I don't want to carry out the family business. I am the only child. I want to do what I wish to do, not what my father wishes." She crossed her arms and waited for Artemis to respond. Instead of going on with Lorin his gaze flicked to his father. "I hope you know what you're getting your self into." His father looked at him quizzically. "Do you think I would endanger my own son?" Artemis though and then said, "I suppose not, but this is Jon Sparro. He's a surprise party waiting to happen." Artemis stopped "Did I really just say that?" Lorin smirked. "I would think that comedy would be out of the question for the all famous Artemis fowl." Artemis gave Lorin and icy glare and he could see her shudder, but did not change her facial expression. Artemis quickly stood up and said, "As much as I would love to stay and chat but the ride has made rather tired. Good night father." He turned and looked at Lorin and with out saying a word spun around on his heals and went up stairs to bed. 


	5. Whoops!

Ok, guess what I noticed. Hehe, I made a mistake, it's Spiro not what ever I said. I must have still been in Pirates of the Caribbean mode. SO SO SO SO SO sorry! 


End file.
